Never have I ever
by Destialrox
Summary: The senior staff of the Enterprise get together to play Never have I ever when some interesting secrets are revealed. And what does the Musical Rent have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Jim, making him come down to rec room 4 to drink when he knows very well there's work tomorrow. But in a lapse of judgement, Leonard agreed to come to this gathering of the senior staff for some old fashioned tomfoolery, which means that Leonard is going to be stuck babysitting these reckless kids, who want to play juvenile drinking games such as never have I ever. Which is where Leonard found himself now, everybody but him and the hobgoblin getting tipsy. The hobgoblin because he cannot get drunk, and him because he is just that good at the game (i.e he hasn't done anything the younger members had done. Oh the joys of being part of an older generation).

"Alright Bones, I am determined to get you drunk!" Jim crowed as it became his turn again.

"Good luck with that kid" Bones shot back with a smirk

"O.k! Never have I ever..." Jim shot a smirk in Bones' direction, promising mischief and making Bones uncomfortable. "Played the lead in a musical!"

DAMN HIM!

Scowling, Leonard reached for his shot and swallowed, enjoying the burn, yet to proud to admit it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock also reach for his shot. Huh.

"Both of you?!" Jim asked, looking constipated trying to hold his laughter in.

"What musical were ya in?" Scotty asked

"Details!" Nyota demanded, scooting her chair closer.

"Well I don't know about the hobgoblin, but I was in **Rent** in high school. I played Mark, the lead." McCoy said, deciding to take some pride in it.

"No vay! Isn't he zhe one vith zhe glasses and is a nerd?" Chekoz asked. At McCoy's nod, they all broke down into giggles.

"Alright, enough 'bout me. What about you Spock? McCoy asked, turning to face him and effectively shifting everybody's attention to the vulcan.

"I was also apart of Rent within my senior yet. I was studying abroad on Earth at the time." Spock said.

"Who did you play?" Sulu asked, bouncing in his seat

Turning slightly green, the equivalent of a human blush, Spock replied "I played the part of Roger."

McCoy did a spit take.

"Are you okay Bones?" Jim asked

"Who's Roger?" Sulu asked

"Roger" McCoy explained "is a rockstar with writer's block, coming back from a heroin addiction, and fighting aids with his friends"

Everybody had a flabbergasted look on their face.

"I don't believe you, you pointy eared bastard." McCoy said.

"Actually" Jim said "I believe we are going to need proof from both of you. I believe there is a song in **Rent**, just the two of those characters sing. Perform the number for us, and we might believe you" the damn smirk again.

"Doctor?" Spock asked, turning to face McCoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you wanna play it that way, then fine" McCoy said downing another shot, and heading up to the small stage with mics.

Spock went over to cue the song, and pressed play. The guitar riff played through the speakers and McCoy grabbed the mic

**McCoy**  
_Don't Breathe Too Deep  
Don't Think All Day  
Dive Into Work  
Drive The Other Way  
That Drip Of Hurt  
That Pint Of Shame  
Goes Away  
Just Play The Game_

_You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium_

_You're Living In America  
Leave Your Conscience At The Tone_

_And When You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're What You Own  
_  
**Spock**  
_The Filmmaker Cannot See  
_  
**McCoy**  
_And The Songwriter Cannot Hear  
_  
**Spock**  
_Yet I See Mimi Everywhere_

**McCoy**  
_Angel's Voice Is In My Ear_

**Spock**  
_Just Tighten Those Shoulders_

**McCoy**  
_Just Clench Your Jaw Til You Frown_

**Spock**  
_Just Don't Let Go  
_  
**Both**  
_Or You May Drown_

_You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Living In America  
Where It's Like The Twilight Zone_

_And When You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're What You Own_

_So I Own Not A Notion  
I Escape And Ape Content  
I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent_

**McCoy**  
_What Was It About That Night  
_  
**Spock**  
_What Was It About That Night  
_  
**Both**  
_Connection-In An Isolating Age_

**McCoy**  
_For Once-The Shadows Gave Way To  
Light  
_  
**Spock**  
_For Once The Shadows Gave Way To  
Light  
_  
**Both**  
_For Once I Didn't Disengage_

**McCoy**  
_Angel- I Hear You- I Hear It  
I See It- I See It  
My Film!  
_  
**Spock**  
_Mimi I See You- I See It  
I Hear It- I Hear It  
My Song!  
_  
**McCoy** _(On the phone)  
Alexi - Mark  
Call Me A Hypocrite  
I Need to Finish My  
Own Film  
_

**Spock**  
_One Song-Glory  
Mimi  
Your Eyes  
_  
**McCoy**  
_I quit!  
_  
**Both**

_Dying In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
We're Dying In America  
To Come Into Our Own  
And When You're Dying In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Not Alone_

_I'm Not Alone  
I'm Not Alone_

"Nice job Hobgoblin" McCoy said as the others, senior staff and other crew members who heard the music and came to investigate, applauded the two.

"Thank you Doctor, you were quite talented as well" Spock replied.


	2. Sequal!

Hey all! So as asked i have writtten a new story to act as a sequal to this one! It's called Viva La Vie Boheme, and you can find it in my story list. I hope you enjoy. It may take a while to show up cause I just posted it though, so don't worry if you can't find it!


End file.
